The Story of Us
by karencow
Summary: Alice and Shun have been secretly dating, and when they were so prepared to tell the other brawlers of their secret status, but all hell breaks lose. Alice and Shun just wanted to be together, but with the bakugans involve, will this mean their relationship will remain as nothing but a secret, never told and that ended just like that? They try, but what will they gain?
1. Chapter 1

_**I AM VERY INSPIRED. AH**_

_**/**_

_**Link and the Cause: **_

_ watch?v=OUJ2eWjfcgw&feature=player_embedded#__!_

_**This is purely fiction, I do not own anything. And I will try my best to do this properly!**_

**Alice's POV**

Shun and I have been secretly dating for a while now, and he brings me so much joy, and I know I do the same for him, he'd confess it a million times! And each time he does, I can't help but smile, and feel my heart beating so fast for him, the only man I've ever _**love**_, aside from my grandfather, that is.

It started on the day I chased after him, after the brawlers accused Shun and I of being spies for Masquerade, how he caught me and saved me, and fought the enemy. After that, he confessed that he liked me, for a while now, and so did I. It was the first time in a long time that I've felt that happy, and I wouldn't mind reliving that day.

Shun means the whole world to me, okay maybe not technically the whole world, but the joy I feel when his around feels like it came from every single happy soul in this planet!

"Alice…" I heard the familiar voice of my secret boyfriend, I giggle, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, from behind me.

"Shun…" I tried to turn my head, my heart beating so fast, he moved quickly and sat beside me on the bench. Our hands an inch apart, then suddenly they were touching each other gently. I wiggled my fingers closer to Shun's hand, and so did he. I looked at him with loving eyes, his eyes reflecting exactly what I felt, like a perfect mirror. Our fingers interlock, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"How do you think their doing?" I asked curious what my Secret Ventus Ninja Boyfriend would say

"I think their doing fine, after all their strong and brave" He looked at me with a sad smile, I was referring to our bakugans as I stared back into his eyes, he place an arm over me.

"I just wish I could see them again" I leaned my head again on Shun's shoulder, "I miss the old days…" I mumbled, and sighed. Shun kissed the top of my head

"I do too, but I don't mind it if their not here, I'm here with you, and that's all that matters" I lifted my head from his shoulder and shook my head. I cupped his cheek on my hand

"I know you miss Skyress so much, Shun, you don't have to pretend in front of me" I faintly smiled, he lowered his eyes and wrapped me in a sudden embrace.

"I do miss her" He mumbled burying his face on my neck, I blushed, slowly lifting my hands to embrace him back.

"I know, but I'm here, your not alone, and everyone misses their bakugan, your not alone…" I buried my face onto his shoulder this time.

"Alice?" Shun pulled away, though I didn't want to, but it's fine, it felt like time stopped when he embraced me, so I I feel satisfied,

"Yes?" I replied to his call feeling my cheeks slowly burn. He lifted his hand and brushed his thumb onto my left rosy cheeks.

"Your blushing" He smiled, I felt my face go hotter. He chuckled

"Your very adorable" He winked at me, and I said nothing, wanting and trying to control my red face, but I couldn't he was making it worst! Probably it was a reflex or something, I turned my head away from him, and buried my face onto my hand. It was that or I attacked him with a hug with the intent of hiding my face. Thank God I didn't do the second choice, if I did I would have embarrassed myself!

"Alice…" He called softly, and the tone he was using wasn't helping my cheeks to turn back to it's normal color.

"Wha-what?" I asked, my face still buried into my hands, refusing to look at him.

"Oh, c'mon Alice, don't be like that" I could tell he was in front of me, I moved my head to another direction, face still hidden behind my hands.

"Alice…" He called, with a hint of mischievousness in his voice, what was he ganna do? I suddenly asked myself, then suddenly, I wasn't sitting anymore, and a pair of hands was on either side of my waist.

"Shun put me down!" I dropped my hands to either side of this shoulders, he lights up when he saw that I no longer hid my face from him, I felt my face redden again.

"Wha-what?" I asked, looking down at the ground

"You shouldn't hide your face, you're a real beauty, and you should be proud of it" He told be, placing me down on the ground, I know my face was super red, I didn't want him to see it, what if he'll laugh. I felt fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him, he smiled, and leaned his head onto my forehead.

"Let's make as many memories as we can, Alice." He declared, I smiled up at him, tears wanting to fall, he rubbed the corner of my eye.

"You can cry if you want to, I'm here to comfort you, Alice" I hugged him, but that's the problem, for how long are we going to be together, even if it's in secret…

"Hmm, when do you think we should tell them?" Shun asked, referring to our secret relationship. None of our bakugan friends know, not yet, Shun and I agreed that we couldn't say anything since the whole Naga, Hal-G and Masquerade incident. Now that it's over, we thought that maybe it's about time to tell them, but when.

"I'm still unsure" I truthfully told him, looking up at him, rain had stopped falling from my eyes.

"Well, if you're not yet ready, I can wait…" I sighed, he looked at me anticipating

"I don't want to trouble you, and I've already given you all so much trouble" I wanted to ask him if his still willing to date me or something, we could always stop here. Even if it hurts, he shook his head, comprehending me completely.

"Alice, we're alone here," No one was here in the park, only the two of us, I suppose it was our lucky day.

"I don't care about the past, and what happened about Masquerade and all that" I laughed, and intertwined my fingers with him.

"But Shun, you were so mad when you found out, not only that but you were shocked and you felt betrayed…"

**PS: **_**The vid that I linked will be used for another chap, but it's basically that vid that made me want to write this story. But there will be a chap that should relate to that song **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys liked the last chap, and like this one too, hopefully it won't go absurd on you guys suddenly, I'm trying my best not to write random things in this fanfic.**_

_**Anyways, I do not own anything. I do not own the characters, and the anime, and this is purely fiction, though some scenes might have came from the show, and I DO NOT OWN IT.**_

*****Flashback*****

Shun remarked as to Alice being Masquerade. She felt as though, he personally stabbed her with a long waved sword. A wound that wouldn't heal but slowly kill her through blood loss. It was all her fault, or she believed. But would it matter if they thought of her as the cause of everything or not, in the end she wouldn't be able to be with them knowing what she have done.

"I'm sorry everyone" She apologized, tears streaming down her cheeks. Secretly asking for Shun's forgiveness most, since their relationship have secretly been developing, and quite recently Shun confessed to her, and their current status was, girlfriend and boyfriend. Alice knew Shun wouldn't be so forgiving, _so that's it after all we've been through…,_ Alice thought only for Shun

"I'm sorry everyone…I wouldn't be able to face you knowing of what I've done" Tears continued to stream down her eyes, she tried to wipe a few away, but being replaced with more tears rather quickly. She approached her grandfather slowly.

"Alice, no!" Runo ran to her, but was pushed back by an invisible force field.

"Grandfather, I'm ready" Alice told her grandfather, pulling and after showing him the teleporting card Alice owned. It glowed and then she disappeared or more like shattered into the air.

'_Alice…_' Runo called her in her mind, wrapping her arms around her bent legs.

They searched for Alice in her grandfather's old lab, but she wasn't there, and after a few days of searching, the brawlers were left with no other choice but to give up. They had to focus on Naga, and Hal-G, as of the moment. But summer had just ending, thus the brawlers went their own ways, and went home.

"Julie went back, Shun went back to his grandfather's Dojo, Alice is missing…" Dan mumbled pacing.

"And the weather is still messed up!" Dan messed up his own hair.

_**Somewhere, where Shun is…**_

'_I couldn't believe it's been Alice all along…I feel so betrayed' _He thought as he landed on one of the tree's branches. He touched his the tree with his right hand.

"I can't believe it" He withdrew his hand from the tree to draw it back with a punch.

"Dammit" He brought his fist to his other hand, to lightly massage it.

"Why…" He absentmindedly asked, then suddenly he had the urge to find Alice and talk to her, but if Dan, Runo and Marucho couldn't find her, how could he? He wandered unconsciously, as he thought of the possibility of him finding her. It seemed impossible, then suddenly he was at Runo's house.

"Tsk, Grandfather will be angry" He mumbled to himself, ready to go back, but when he turned his back, he couldn't help but look back.

'_Alice, where are you?_' He asked in silence, as he looked up the sky. Eventually he headed home.

_**Somewhere with Alice…**_

"I can't believe I've been Masquerade all along…" Tears fell from he eyes, as raindrops wash them away. She was soaking wet, wandering at night, alone.

'_Shun, I'm so sorry' _She sobbed silently, she felt so cold, but then it seemed like it didn't matter anymore, she felt so guilty.

"Alice…what happened to you?" But Alice only looked down the wet ground, it looked like a small river had formed. _Where am I,_ she wondered.

"Alice…" She felt hands touch her, she looked up, it was her aunt and uncle.

"What happened?" She was already inside, dripping wet, she wanted to apologize, but she didn't. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Alice…" Her aunt and uncle were worried, but they knew they shouldn't push it, if she didn't want to recall what happened because it was too painful, they'd leave it be, and they did.

"Alice, here take this and go take a shower, I'll lend you some of my clothes" Her aunt handed her a towel

"And I'll get this for you, and dry whatever it is inside" Her uncle mentioned for Alice to hand over her bag, and she did

"I…have clothes there auntie, it's alright" Alice replied, not wanting to bother her aunt and uncle anymore as she already has.

"Then I'll put this on the dryer" Her uncle headed to where the dryer was

"Alice, the bathroom is over there" Alice aunt pointed and directed her to where it was, she absently followed hr aunts directions.

After a while she was inside a hot tub, a warmly hot tub. Now she felt warm after the cold touch of the raindrops. Tears fell again from her eyes.

_**A little while ago… (**__Alice's POV__**)**_

'_Without knowing it, I appeared before Shun…'_

"Alice…" He called me by my name, I looked up tears falling from my eyes

"I'm so sorry" I turned around ready to run, and pull out my teleporting card.

"Alice, you're soaking wet!" Shun ignored what I said, and was about to do, by playing his jacket over me

"Where have you been?" He asked me, I could feel like he wanted to hug me, but he was very hesitant.

"Nowhere, I wasn't thinking, I suddenly appeared before you, I'm sorry for everything" I tried to be strong as I delivered my words, but he remained silent

"Have you forgotten, I'm Masquerade!" I turned to face him, and our heads so close to each other, he was looking down on the ground.

"I know" He mumbled, I noticed his right arm was shaking, I looked down, he clenched his fist shut to such an extent.

"I should go, I've been nothing but trouble" I turned, and took a step forward. "Shun, I guess this is it…thank you for everything…" I looked back, and I knew I shouldn't have.

"You think you can just leave!" He growled he was very mad, what would I expect

"What do you want me to say!" I faced him properly.

"Why'd you come here?" He asked, with sharp eyes

"I don't know!" I shook my head, combing my hair with my hands in frustration.

"Really?" He asked for me a little intimidating

"It was raining, and…and"

"AND WHAT" He snapped, he finally snapped, I winced.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, no, don't apologize…please don't…but I said nothing, it was all in my head, tears continues to fall from my eyes

"I unconsciously…brought out my teleporting card…thinking of you" I looked up to meet his gaze, and it hurt

"I should just go, I've done so many horrible things" I, I didn't know what to do anymore, I give up, I…unconsciously I brought out the card again.

"I'm Sorry, and Thank You…Shun" I felt a tear trickle down my check, as I activated the card, and in slow motion he tried to run to me, I threw his jacket as distraction, and left. I hid from a distant to watch him, just for a while.

"Dammit!" He punched the closest tree, beside him. He seemed lost, and confused.

"Dammit Alice, of all people!" Why was it when I left, that's the time he showed his anger towards me being Masquerade. He mumbled something, and it looked like he was crying, rather briefly

"Shun!" His grandfather called, he quickly wiped the tears away. His grandfather closes in on Shun, and then looks my way, narrowing his eyes. I activated the teleporting card in my hand, and went my own way.

I was back to the rainy place I previously was, until I accidentally went to Shun. I slowly started wandering off thinking of all the "what if's" I could thing.


End file.
